memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)
This is a list of personnel assigned to the in an alternate reality. Named * * *Hannity *Hawkins *Keenser * * *McKenna *Olson * *Puri * * * * Unnamed Command division Command division bridge crew These command division officers served on the bridge of the Enterprise in 2258 when the ship was part of the armada against the Romulan mining vessel Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise bridge officer 1 2258.jpg|''Played by Nana Hill'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 3 2258.jpg|''Played by Shaela Luter'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 5 2258.jpg|''Played by Jack Millard'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 6 2258.jpg|''Played by James Cawley'' Operations division Alien communications officer This alien Starfleet officer served as a communications officer aboard the Enterprise. When Kirk searched the ship for Uhura he found her in a large control room filled with dozens of officers. This alien officer was sitting next to Uhura and operating a console. ( ) Bridge security officers These two security officers were ordered to remove Kirk from the bridge of the Enterprise after Kirk doubted Spock's commands. Both officers were knocked down by Kirk shortly before Kirk got unconscious by Spock's Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) File:Enterprise security officer 1 2258.jpg|''Played by Ilram Choi'' File:Enterprise security officer 2 2258.jpg|''Played by Chris Palermo'' "Cupcake" This Human was called "Cupcake" by James T. Kirk when the two first met in the Shipyard Bar in Riverside, Iowa in 2255. Being a Starfleet cadet, "Cupcake" tried to protect Nyota Uhura who was picked up by Kirk. The following dispute ended in a barfight and Kirk facing three cadets as his opponents. The dispute was settled by Captain Pike. Three years later "Cupcake" served as security officer aboard the Enterprise and was part of the security team which was sent down to engineering to arrest the intruders, namely James T. Kirk and Montgomery Scott who beamed aboard. He arrested the two and brought them onto the bridge where he witnessed the discussion and fight between Spock and Kirk. ( ) Operations division bridge crew These operations division officers served on the bridge of the Enterprise in 2258 when the ship was part of the armada against the Romulan mining vessel Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise bridge officer 2 2258.jpg|''Played by Michael Saglimbeni'' Transporter chief This transporter chief was on duty when the Enterprise went to and Kirk, Sulu, and Olson performed a space-dive ionto the Romulan drilling rig. She tried to beam Kirk and Sulu back aboard the ship but was unable to lock onto them. Chekov replaced her and beamed the two officers aboard. ( ) Transporter technician This transporter technician assisted the female transporter chief in the transporter room. He was present when Chekov took over and beamed Spock and several Vulcans aboard the Enterprise and when Scotty beamed Spock and Kirk aboard the Narada. He was still in the transporter room when Scotty beamed Kirk, Spock, and Captain Pike back aboard the Enterprise and seemed amused by Scotty's reaction to his work. ( ) Sciences division Sciences division bridge crew These sciences division officers served on the bridge of the Enterprise in 2258 when the ship was part of the armada against the Romulan mining vessel Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise bridge officer 4 2258.jpg|''Played by Sabrina Morris'' Alien science division bridge officer This alien Starfleet officer was a Starfleet cadet at 's disciplinary hearing at the Starfleet Academy in 2258. After she was transferred to the Enterprise she served as a science officer on the bridge. ( ) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)